<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'cause baby, you're a firework by Bitway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474221">'cause baby, you're a firework</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway'>Bitway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>new years: buddyfight ships edition [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Future Card Buddyfight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post Series, Pre-Relationship, new years fireworks, yamigedo is there and just wants pats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew the sun could outshine the fireworks?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuchigami "Ikazuchi" Bolt/Mikado Gaou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>new years: buddyfight ships edition [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'cause baby, you're a firework</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being invited to celebrate the New Year with Gao and his friends wasn't something he was expecting. It had been a casual invite after one of their Buddyfights with no pressure for him to go. His parents had urged it when he asked, wanting him to be with friends outside the clan. And he loved the thought of being able to spend more time with him. Ikazuchi had no reason to turn down his offer.</p><p>It was only a few minutes after he arrived did he feel some uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. He tried to brush it off as nothing, maybe some nerves. When was the last time he'd been to a celebration like this before? Regardless, the feeling never left. It only grew. Approaching the others felt awkward and something inside him said he should apologize to everyone gathered here. They had already accepted him and didn't hold a grudge for what he'd done, but...</p><p>Maybe he was just overthinking.</p><p>Ikazuchi shakes off those thoughts and tries to have fun. He forces an easy-going smile and somehow manages to get lost in the flow of conversation. The food served helps, and it feels like he belongs here.</p><p>Until the guilt settles back in. Taking in the sight of everyone's smiles as they celebrate the upcoming year, it was nice, really; it was. But he felt like he shouldn't be here.</p><p>After cheering the new year with the rest of the group, Ikazuchi makes a quiet getaway to the roof. The midnight breeze brushes past him as he sits down. His head tilts up to gaze at the stars before getting distracted by the colorful explosions coming from the city. They're pretty, beautiful. Better than what his family had. Not that they were bad, just sparse and not as big as those lighting the sky.</p><p>Ikazuchi takes in a breath and exhales. Aside from the chatter below and echoing bangs, the night is quiet. It's surprisingly peaceful given the night. He appreciates this moment. Life had been a little hectic after everything with Yamigedo went down.</p><p>Speaking of the little devil, Yamigedo makes his appearance by popping out of his deck. His buddy greets him with a little chirp which brings a smile to his face. His little tail wiggles back and forth before nuzzling his head against Ikazuchi's side. A hand is placed upon him to lightly pat his head.</p><p>"Bolt?" Ikazuchi turns his head. Gao was climbing onto the root and making his way towards him. "What are you doing up here?"</p><p>"Just wanted some fresh air. And to get a better view of the fireworks."</p><p>It's a half lie, he knows. He doesn't mean to lie to Gao, but he also doesn't want to start off the new year with something depressing between them.</p><p>"Oh wow! I almost forgot how many people do fireworks tonight," he laughs, easily believing his lie. It makes him feel worse.</p><p>Gao sits down beside Ikazuchi, and Yamigedo instantly flies to float between them. He looks up at Gao and squeals for some affection.</p><p>"Hey there, you enjoying the fireworks too?"</p><p>Yamigedo nods his head as he nuzzles against the palm of Gao's hand. Seeing the two interact made Ikazuchi smile. He relaxes. It was nice to see his buddy not being treated like an illegal monster.</p><p>The silence between them is odd, and Ikazuchi feels like he should talk. But what could he say? Happy New Year? A little too late for that. Sorry for lying to you? Gao hadn't even suspected he did. Maybe a comment on the fireworks? It was small talk, but it might just work.</p><p>As he turns his gaze to Gao, he finds the other entranced by the fireworks. The flurry of lights were a dazzling sight, even he had been bewitched by them. But now he finds something more alluring than the fiery explosions themselves.</p><p>The reflection of each and every light that went off with a bang reflected upon Gao's face. It added a shine to his smile and a sparkle to his eyes. Nothing could ever compare to how he looked at that moment.</p><p>He places his hand over Yamigedo, forgetting that Gao's was already there. Feeling the warmth of his skin causes him to shake his head and snap out of this trance. Gao blinks before turning to face him.</p><p>"Did you want to go back inside? Sorry if it's a little loud in there."</p><p>"The parties back home get pretty loud too," he reassures before turning to look at the fireworks. "If you don't mind, want to stay out for a few more minutes? Looks like more people are throwing in more fireworks now."</p><p>"Sure!" Gao beams. "Man, these fireworks are so cool. We should go and see some together this year!"</p><p>Ikazuchi looks to him before letting his gaze drift back to the display in the sky. He forgot how easy and comfortable he felt around Gao.</p><p>"I'd love that."</p><p>The new year was already starting off better than the last.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>